Gossip Girl (Episode List)
Gossip Girl is a teen drama which premiered on September 19, 2007 in the United States on The CW (GoAnimate in Real Life). Gossip Girl is based on the young-adult book series of the same name written by Cecily von Ziegesar, and was developed for television by The O.C. creators Josh Schwartz and Stephanie Savage. The series follows the lives of the young, wealthy, and social elite residing in the Upper East Side of Manhattan, and is narrated by an unseen and seemingly omniscient character, "Gossip Girl", whose blog is widely read among the characters. A total of 121 episodes of Gossip Girl were aired all 6 seasons, between the series premiere September 19, 2007 and the series finale December 17, 2012. Production Companies College Hill Pictures, Inc. (2007-2010) Fake Empire Productions (2010-2012) Alloy Entertainment 20th Century Fox Television Distributors * 20th Television Aspect Ratios 480i/720p (4:3 SDTV/16:9 HDTV) GoAnimate in Real Life Channel The CW Length 60 minutes Season 1 (2007-2008) Category: 1st Season #Episode 1: Pilot - September 19, 2007 Teleplay by: Stephanie Savage and Josh Schwartz, Directed by: Mark Piznarski (Production Code: 1ADH79) #Episode 2: The Handmaiden's Tale - September 26, 2007 Written by: Jessica Queller, Directed by: Norman Buckley (Production Code: 1ADH02) #Episode 3: The Wild Brunch - October 3, 2007 Written by: Stephanie Savage and Josh Schwartz, Directed by: Mark Piznarski (Production Code: 1ADH03) #Episode 4: Poison Ivy - October 10, 2007 Written by: Felicia D. Henderson, Directed by: J. Miller Tobin (Production Code: 1ADH01) #Episode 5: Dare Devil - October 17, 2007 Written by: Lenn K. Rosenfeld, Directed by: Jamie Babbit (Production Code: 1ADH04) #Episode 6: Victor, Victrola - October 24, 2007 Written by: K.J. Steinberg, Directed by: Tony Wharmby (Production Code: 1ADH06) #Episode 7: Bad News Blair - October 31, 2007 Written by: Joshua Safran, Directed by: Patrick Norris (Production Code: 1ADH05) #Episode 8: Blair Walpert Must Pie! - November 7, 2007 Teleplay by: Jessica Queller and K.J. Steinberg, Story by: Lenn K. Rosenfeld, Directed by: Mark Piznarski (Production Code: 1ADH07) #Episode 9: Hi, Society - November 14, 2007 Written by: Joshua Safran, Directed by: Patrick Norris (Production Code: 1ADH08) #Episode 10: Roman Holiday - November 21, 2007 Written by: Jessica Queller, Directed by: Michael Fields (Production Code: 1ADH10) #Episode 11: Seventeen Candles - November 28, 2007 Teleplay by: Felicia D. Henderson and Joshua Safran, Story by: Felicia D. Henderson, Directed by: Lee Shallat-Chemel (Production Code: 1ADH09) #Episode 12: School Lies - April 7, 2008 Written by: Lenn K. Rosenfeld, Directed by: Tony Wharmby (Production Code: 1ADH11) #Episode 13: The Thin Line Between Chuck and Nate - April 14, 2008 Written by: Felicia D. Henderson, Directed by: Norman Buckley (Production Code: 1ADH12) #Episode 14: The Blair Bitch Project - April 21, 2008 Written by: K.J. Steinberg, Directed by: J. Miller Tobin (Production Code: 1ADH13) #Episode 15: Desperately Seeking Serena - April 28, 2008 Written by: Felicia D. Henderson, Directed by: Michael Fields (Production Code: 1ADH16) #Episode 16: All About My Brother - May 5, 2008 Written by: Paul Sciarrotta, Directed by: Janice Cooke (Production Code: 1ADH15) #Episode 17: Woman on the Verge - May 12, 2008 Written by: Joshua Safran, Directed by: Tony Wharmby (Production Code: 1ADH17) #Episode 18: Much 'I Do' About Nothing - May 19, 2008 Written by: Stephanie Savage and Josh Schwartz, Directed by: Norman Buckley (Production Code: 1ADH14) Season 2 (2008-2009) Category: 2nd Season #Episode 1 (19): Summer, Kind of Wonderful - September 22, 2008 Written by: Joshua Safran, Directed by: J. Miller Tobin (Production Code: 2ADH01) #Episode 2 (20): The Serena Also Rises - September 29, 2008 Written by: Jessica Queller, Directed by: Patrick Norris (Production Code: 2ADH02) #Episode 3 (21): New Haven Can Wait - October 6, 2008 Written by: Alexandra McNally and Joshua Safran, Directed by: Norman Buckley (Production Code: 2ADH03) #Episode 4 (22): Never Been Marcused - October 13, 2008 Written by: Stephanie Savage, Directed by: John Stephens (Production Code: 2ADH04) #Episode 5 (23): The Dark Night - October 20, 2008 Written by: John Stephens, Directed by: Janice Cooke (Production Code: 2ADH05) #Episode 6 (24): The Ex Files - October 27, 2008 Written by: Robert Hull, Directed by: Jim McKay (Production Code: 2ADH06) #Episode 7 (25): Chuck in Real Life - November 3, 2008 Written by: Lenn K. Rosenfeld, Directed by: Tony Wharmby (Production Code: 2ADH07) #Episode 8 (26): Pret-a-Poor-J - November 10, 2008 Written by: Amanda Lasher, Directed by: Vondie Curtis-Hall (Production Code: 2ADH08) #Episode 9 (27): There Might Be Blood - November 17, 2008 Written by: Etan Frankel and John Stephens, Directed by: Michael Fields (Production Code: 2ADH09) #Episode 10 (28): Bonfire of the Vanity - November 24, 2008 Written by: Jessica Queller, Directed by: David Von Ancken (Production Code: 2ADH10) #Episode 11 (29): The Magnificent Archibalds - December 1, 2008 Written by: Joshua Safran, Directed by: Jean de Segonzac (Production Code: 2ADH11) #Episode 12 (30): It's a Wonderful Lie - December 8, 2008 Written by: Robert Hull, Directed by: Patrick Norris (Production Code: 2ADH12) #Episode 13 (31): O Brother, Where Bart Thou? - December 15, 2008 Written by: Stephanie Savage, Directed by: Joe Lazarov (Production Code: 2ADH13) #Episode 14 (32): In the Realm of the Basses - February 2, 2009 Written by: John Stephens, Directed by: Tony Wharmby (Production Code: 2ADH14) #Episode 15 (33): Gone with the Will - March 16, 2009 Written by: Amanda Lasher, Directed by: Tricia Block (Production Code: 2ADH15) #Episode 16 (34): You've Got Yale! - March 23, 2009 Written by: Joshua Safran, Directed by: Janice Cooke (Production Code: 2ADH18) #Episode 17 (35): Carrnal Knowledge - March 30, 2009 Written by: Alexandra McNally and Lenn K. Rosenfeld, Directed by: Elizabeth Allen (Production Code: 2ADH17) #Episode 18 (36): The Age of Dissonance - April 20, 2009 Written by: Jessica Queller, Directed by: Norman Buckley (Production Code: 2ADH16) #Episode 19 (37): Southern Gentlemen Prefer Blondes - April 27, 2009 Written by: Leila Gerstein, Directed by: Patrick Norris (Production Code: 2ADH19) #Episode 20 (38): Seder Anything - May 4, 2009 Written by: Amanda Lasher, Directed by: John Stephens (Production Code: 2ADH20) #Episode 21 (39): Remains of the J - May 11, 2009 Written by: Sarah Frank-Meltzer, Directed by: Allison Liddi-Brown (Production Code: 2ADH21) #Episode 22 (40): The Goodbye Gossip Girl - May 18, 2009 Written by: Joshua Safran, Directed by: Norman Buckley (Production Code: 2ADH22) Season 3 (2009-2010) Category: 3rd Season #Episode 1 (41): The Grandfather - September 7, 2009 Written by: Etan Frankel and Robert Hull, Directed by: J. Miller Tobin (Production Code: 3ADH03) #Episode 2 (42): The Grandfather: Part II - September 7, 2009 Written by: Lenn K. Rosenfeld, Directed by: Mark Piznarski (Production Code: 3ADH04) #Episode 3 (43): The Wrath of Con - September 14, 2009 Written by: Sara Goodman, Directed by: Janice Cooke (Production Code: 3ADH01) #Episode 4 (44): Valley Girls - September 21, 2009 Written by: Stephanie Savage and Josh Schwartz, Directed by: Mark Piznarski (Production Code: 3ADH02) #Episode 5 (45): Reversals of Fortune - September 28, 2009 Written by: Joshua Safran, Directed by: J. Miller Tobin (Production Code: 3ADH05) #Episode 6 (46): The Freshman - October 5, 2009 Written by: Amanda Lasher, Directed by: Norman Buckley (Production Code: 3ADH06) #Episode 7 (47): Dan de Fleurette - October 12, 2009 Written by: John Stephens, Directed by: Mark Piznarski (Production Code: 3ADH07) #Episode 8 (48): The Lost Boy - October 19, 2009 Written by: Robert Hull, Directed by: Jean de Segonzac (Production Code: 3ADH08) #Episode 9 (49): Rufus Getting Married - October 26, 2009 Written by: Leila Gerstein, Directed by: Ron Fortunato (Production Code: 3ADH09) #Episode 10 (50): The Debarted - November 2, 2009 Written by: Stephanie Savage, Directed by: Jason Ensler (Production Code: 3ADH10) #Episode 11 (51): The Last Days of Disco Stick - November 9, 2009 Written by: Leila Gerstein, Directed by: Tony Wharmby (Production Code: 3ADH11) #Episode 12 (52): The Treasure of Serena Madre - November 16, 2009 Written by: Robert Hull and Joshua Safran, Directed by: Mark Piznarski (Production Code: 3ADH12) #Episode 13 (53): Enough About Eve - November 23, 2009 Written by: Jake Coburn, Directed by: John Stephens (Production Code: 3ADH13) #Episode 14 (54): How to Succeed in Bassness - November 30, 2009 Written by: Sara Goodman, Directed by: Joe Lazarov (Production Code: 3ADH14) #Episode 15 (55): They Shoot Humphreys, Don't They? - December 7, 2009 Written by: Amanda Lasher, Directed by: Alison Maclean (Production Code: 3ADH15) #Episode 16 (56): The Sixteen Year Old Virgin - January 18, 2010 Written by: Leila Gerstein, Directed by: Wendy Stanzler (Production Code: 3ADH16) #Episode 17 (57): The Hurt Locket - January 25, 2010 Written by: Sara Goodman, Directed by: Tony Wharmby (Production Code: 3ADH17) #Episode 18 (58): The Lady Vanished - February 1, 2010 Written by: Robert Hull and Amanda Lasher, Directed by: Andrew McCarthy (Production Code: 3ADH18) #Episode 19 (59): Dr. Estrangeloved - February 8, 2010 Written by: Robert Hull, Directed by: Darnell Martin (Production Code: 3ADH19) #Episode 20 (60): The Unblairable Lightness of Being - February 15, 2010 Written by: Jeanne Leitenberg, Directed by: Janice Cooke-Leonard (Production Code: 3ADH20) #Episode 21 (61): The Empire Strikes Jack - February 22, 2010 Written by: Jake Coburn, Directed by: Joe Lazarov (Production Code: 3ADH21) #Episode 22 (62): It's a Dad, Dad, Dad World - April 26, 2010 Written by: Amanda Lasher, Directed by: Jeremiah Chechik (Production Code: 3ADH22) #Episode 23 (63): Inglourious Bassterds - May 3, 2010 Written by: Lenn K. Rosenfeld, Directed by: Jean de Segonzac (Production Code: 3ADH23) #Episode 24 (64): Ex-Husbands and Wives - May 10, 2010 Written by: Sara Goodman, Directed by: Norman Buckley (Production Code: 3ADH24) #Episode 25 (65): Last Tango, Then Paris - May 17, 2010 Written by: Joshua Safran and Stephanie Savage, Directed by: J. Miller Tobin (Production Code: 3ADH25) Season 4 (2010-2011) Category: 4th Season #Episode 1 (66): Belles de Jour - September 13, 2010 Written by: Joshua Safran and Stephanie Savage, Directed by: Mark Piznarski (Production Code: 4ADH01) #Episode 2 (67): Double Identity - September 20, 2010 Written by: Sara Goodman and Joshua Safran, Directed by: Mark Piznarski (Production Code: 4ADH02) #Episode 3 (68): The Undergraduates - September 27, 2010 Written by: Amanda Lasher, Directed by: Norman Buckley (Production Code: 4ADH03) #Episode 4 (69): Touch of Eva - October 4, 2010 Written by: Leila Gerstein, Directed by: Andrew McCarthy (Production Code: 4ADH04) #Episode 5 (70): Goodbye, Columbia - October 11, 2010 Written by: Robert Hull, Directed by: Jeremiah Chechik (Production Code: 4ADH05) #Episode 6 (71): Juliet Doesn't Live Here Anymore - October 25, 2010 Written by: Jeanne Leitenberg, Directed by: Patrick Norris (Production Code: 4ADH06) #Episode 7 (72): War at the Roses - November 1, 2010 Written by: Jessica Queller, Directed by: Joe Lazarov (Production Code: 4ADH07) #Episode 8 (73): Easy J - November 8, 2010 Written by: Jake Coburn, Directed by: Lee Shallat-Chemel (Production Code: 4ADH08) #Episode 9 (74): The Witches of Bushwick - November 15, 2010 Written by: Sara Goodman, Directed by: Ron Fortunato (Production Code: 4ADH09) #Episode 10 (75): Gaslit - November 29, 2010 Written by: Robert Hull and Joshua Safran, Directed by: Tate Donovan (Production Code: 4ADH10) #Episode 11 (76): The Townie - December 6, 2010 Written by: Amanda Lasher and Stephanie Savage, Directed by: Joe Lazarov (Production Code: 4ADH12) #Episode 12 (77): The Kids Are Not All Right - January 24, 2011 Written by: K.J. Steinberg, Directed by: Allan Kroeker (Production Code: 4ADH11) #Episode 13 (78): Damien Darko - January 31, 2011 Written by: Leila Gerstein, Directed by: Jeremiah Chechik (Production Code: 4ADH13) #Episode 14 (79): Panic Roommate - February 7, 2011 Written by: Jake Coburn, Directed by: Andrew McCarthy (Production Code: 4ADH14) #Episode 15 (80): It-Girl Happened One Night - February 14, 2011 Written by: Alex McNally, Directed by: Bart Wenrich (Production Code: 4ADH15) #Episode 16 (81): While You Weren't Sleeping - February 21, 2011 Written by: Sara Goodman, Directed by: Norman Buckley (Production Code: 4ADH16) #Episode 17 (82): Empire of the Son - February 28, 2011 Written by: Robert Hull, Directed by: David Warren (Production Code: 4ADH17) #Episode 18 (83): The Kids Stay in the Picture - April 18, 2011 Written by: Jessica Queller, Directed by: J. Miller Tobin (Production Code: 4ADH18) #Episode 19 (84): Petty in Pink - April 25, 2011 Written by: Amanda Lasher, Directed by: Liz Friedlander (Production Code: 4ADH19) #Episode 20 (85): The Princesses and the Frog - May 2, 2011 Written by: Leila Gerstein, Directed by: Andrew McCarthy (Production Code: 4ADH20) #Episode 21 (86): Shattered Bass - May 9, 2011 Written by: Sara Goodman, Directed by: Allison Liddi-Brown (Production Code: 4ADH21) #Episode 22 (87): The Wrong Goodbye - May 16, 2011 Written by: Joshua Safran, Directed by: Patrick Norris (Production Code: 4ADH22) Season 5 (2011-2012) Category: 5th Season #Episode 1 (88): Yes, Then Zero - September 26, 2011 Written by: Joshua Safran, Directed by: Mark Piznarski (Production Code: 5ADH01) #Episode 2 (89): Beauty and the Feast - October 3, 2011 Written by: Sara Goodman, Directed by: Mark Piznarski (Production Code: 5ADH02) #Episode 3 (90): The Jewel of Denial - October 10, 2011 Written by: Amanda Lasher, Directed by: Larry Shaw (Production Code: 5ADH03) #Episode 4 (91): Memoirs of an Invisible Dan - October 17, 2011 Written by: Amy B. Harris, Directed by: Tate Donovan (Production Code: 5ADH04) #Episode 5 (92): The Fasting and the Furious - October 24, 2011 Written by: Peter Elkoff, Directed by: Joe Lazarov (Production Code: 5ADH05) #Episode 6 (93): Rhodes to Perdition - November 7, 2011 Written by: Natalie Krinsky, Directed by: Andrew McCarthy (Production Code: 5ADH06) #Episode 7 (94): All the Pretty Sources - November 14, 2011 Written by: Austin Winsberg, Directed by: Cherie Nowlan (Production Code: 5ADH07) #Episode 8 (95): The Big Sleep No More - November 21, 2011 Written by: Dan Steele, Directed by: Vince Misiano (Production Code: 5ADH08) #Episode 9 (96): I Am Number Nine - November 28, 2011 Written by: Jake Coburn, Directed by: Andy Wolk (Production Code: 5ADH09) #Episode 10 (97): Riding in Town Cars With Boys - December 5, 2011 Written by: Amanda Lasher, Directed by: Vince Misiano (Production Code: 5ADH10) #Episode 11 (98): The End of the Affair - January 23, 2012 Written by: Sara Goodman, Directed by: Michael Grossman (Production Code: 5ADH11) #Episode 12 (99): Father and the Bride - January 30, 2012 Written by: Peter Elkoff, Directed by: Amy Heckerling (Production Code: 5ADH12) #Episode 13 (100): G.G. - February 6, 2012 Written by: Joshua Safran, Directed by: Mark Piznarski (Production Code: 5ADH13) #Episode 14 (101): The Backup Dan - February 13, 2012 Written by: Matt Whitney, Directed by: David Warren (Production Code: 5ADH14) #Episode 15 (102): Crazy, Cupid, Love - February 20, 2012 Written by: Austin Winsberg, Directed by: Matt Penn (Production Code: 5ADH15) #Episode 16 (103): Cross Rhodes - February 27, 2012 Written by: Amy B. Harris, Directed by: John Terlesky (Production Code: 5ADH16) #Episode 17 (104): The Princess Dowry - April 9, 2012 Written by: Jake Coburn, Directed by: Andrew McCarthy (Production COde: 5ADH17) #Episode 18 (105): Con Heir - April 16, 2012 Written by: Annemarie Navar-Gill, Directed by: Joe Lazarov (Production Code: 5ADH18) #Episode 19 (106): It Girl, Interrupted - April 23, 2012 Written by: Amanda Lasher, Directed by: Omar Madha (Production Code: 6ADH05) #Episode 20 (107): Salon of the Dead - April 30, 2012 Written by: Natalie Krinsky, Directed by: Norman Buckley (Production Code: 6ADH06) #Episode 21 (108): Despicable B - May 7, 2012 Written by: Austin Winsberg, Directed by: David Warren (Production Code: 6ADH03) #Episode 22 (109): Raiders of the Lost Art - May 14, 2012 Written by: Jake Coburn, Directed by: Bart Wenrich (Production Code: 6ADH04) Season 6 (2012) Category: 6th Season #Episode 1 (110): High Infidelity - October 1, 2012 Written by: Annemarie Navar-Gill, Directed by: Joe Lazarov (Production Code: 6ADH01) #Episode 2 (111): The Return of the Ring - October 8, 2012 Written by: Sara Goodman, Directed by: J. Miller Tobin (Production Code: 6ADH02) #Episode 3 (112): Gone Maybe Gone - October 15, 2012 Written by: Stephanie Savage and Josh Schwartz, Directed by: Mark Piznarski (Production Code: 6ADH07) #Episode 4 (113): The Fugitives - October 22, 2012 Written by: Matt Whitney, Directed by: Andy Wolk (Production Code: 6ADH08) #Episode 5 (114): Dirty Rotten Scandals - October 29, 2012 Written by: Natalie Krinsky, Directed by: Bart Wenrich (Production Code: 6ADH09) #Episode 6 (115): Portrait of a Lady Alexander - November 5, 2012 Written by: Matt Whitney, Directed by: Andy Wolk (Production Code: 6ADH10) #Episode 7 (116): Monstrous Ball - November 12, 2012 Written by: Sara Goodman, Directed by: Amy Heckerling (Production Code: 6ADH11) #Episode 8 (117): Where the Vile Things Are - November 19, 2012 Written by: Dan Steele, Directed by: Norman Buckley (Production Code: 6ADH12) #Episode 9 (118): Save the Last Chance - November 26, 2012 Written by: Jessica Queller, Directed by: Anna Mastro (Production Code: 6ADH13) #Episode 10 (119): It's Really Complicated - December 3, 2012 Written by: Jake Coburn, Directed by: John Stephens (Production Code: 6ADH14) #Episode 11 (120): The Revengers - December 10, 2012 Written by: Sara Goodman and Natalie Krinsky, Directed by: Patrick Norris (Production Code: 6ADH15) #Episode 12 (121): New York, I Love You XOXO - December 17, 2012 Written by: Stephanie Savage, Directed by: Mark Piznarski (Production Code: 6ADH16) Category:List of Episodes on TV Shows Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:Episode Lists on The CW